The Ways of Tea and Failure
by Crazy Dyslexic Nerd
Summary: A series of drabbles chroicling characters' conversions to, or the day they realise they're following, the Ways of Tea and Failure. Iroh is up first, of course.
1. Iroh

**AN: The first of a series of drabbles that I plan to dribble out, something that just came to me. It may not be my best writing, I've never written Iroh before, and it's a little wordy. Please let me know if it's unclear, and what I could do to straighten up this drivel into something worth reading. **

**Disclaimer: Bryke and Nick own. No sophomore- Nerd-girl own ATLA, it'd be awesome to, though, I'd have the Promise 1 focus on someone having issues other than Zuko, seriously, after all that happened in the 3****rd**** season, wouldn't focusing on a different member of the GAang having trouble figuring out the right thing to do make more sense… I haven't read it; this opinion is made from the description of others.**

The Ways of Tea and Failure

1

Iroh

It was all his fault, Iroh thought to himself, looking into the cup of tea. Lu Ten's death, the deaths of every other person who died at Ba Sing Se, the failure that the Siege was, and even his sister-in-law's disappearance coupled with his father's death. If he had been more patient, more _prudent_, maybe Lu Ten and the millions of other young soldiers on both sides would not have died. Maybe Ozai would have found no way to usurp the throne, as Iroh was sure it was connected to Firelord Azulon's death and Princess Ursa's disappearance. He hadn't been, 'though, and Iroh resolved that he would begin, as he had been told in the Spirit World, to do his part in mending the torn world.

"For," He whispered into his tea, "Each person can only do their own part, and nothing more."

He resolved that he would devote the rest of his life to the Order of the White Lotus, which he had recently joined, and looking after his nephew. He wished he could travel again, to see more, and learn more from the other cultures. He had never had quite the same distain for other cultures' ways of life as many of his countrymen did, but even after meeting the Firebending Masters years before, he hadn't had quite as open a mind as did now, now that his son's death had forced him to see the truth and not the pretty little lie he had forced himself to believe for so many years. It was a moot point, in any case, he had a duty to his nephew, the boy's mother was gone, and his father, Iroh's own brother, was a hard, cruel man now, who cared little for his son. No, Iroh could not travel the world once again, or even settle down and open a tea shop, as he wanted to eventually, but he felt that one day all these things could happen, once the world found a little balance, that is.


	2. Zuko

**Disclaimer: Nerd doesn't own.**

The Ways of Tea and Failure

2

Zuko

He knew, he finally knew that Uncle had been right. This _wasn't _right, and it never would be. This wasn't who he was, this silent prince, listening while the destruction of most of the world was plotted. He didn't _want_ the Earth Kingdom destroyed. He didn't want the Earth kid, Lee, to get hurt, or Song, or Jin, or any of the other people he had met. And that was the biggest difference between himself and his family. His Father and sister didn't see _people_. They saw _pawns._ They didn't matter in the face of achieving whatever goal was set.

He shouldn't have listened to Azula in Ba Sing Se. The Avatar, Aang, couldn't be much more then twelve or thirteen, and just because he had felt… betrayed, as illogical it was, when Katara had left without a word, didn't mean that joining his sister was right. He did't know why, but when Katara had left him with Uncle in the Catacombs, he had remembered so clearly when his mother left. _If she'd just said "See you later." Or "Goodbye." Maybe I wouldn't- _

He refused to let that thought go farther. No matter what had happened in his mind, Katara had believed him to be on her side, and he had betrayed her, but much more importantly, he'd betrayed Uncle. Maybe Uncle liked to believe that his heritage, great-grandson of Avatar Roku and Firelord Sozin, was the reason for the conflict inside of him, but e couldn't blame it on blood. According to the records, Sozin had been kind when he was young, he didn't begin evil. Azula shared Zuko's mixed bloodline, and she showed no compunction at following their Father's command, and proposing monstrous policies. Moreover, Iroh was the grandson of Sozin, with no relation to Roku, and he a better man then many Zuko had met, the best in his opinion. No, it was his choice, his wrong to set right. He had stopped listening to that inner voice, the one that made him speak against the general at his first War Meeting, the one his mother said was his heart, his true self. He had forgotten who he was.

Now, he had to set it right. He would do as his Uncle would want. He would protest what his father had done. He would free his uncle. He would teach the Avatar to Firebend. He would do _anything_ to stop his sister's heinous plan. Zuko knew he would miss Mai, and wished he could have left more than a letter, but he couldn't. All he could do now was do his best to right his own wrongs, and those of his family, try to bring back balance, try to make his mother proud. That's why, when his father asked, he answered "yes". If Iroh had taught it to him, he'd be glad to follow the "ways of tea and failure." He would follow them to the end.

**AN: So, I'm not really sure about this chapter... It was really hard to write. Just to let readers know, don't know when I will update this, just whenever I'm inspired, but *hint*hint* reviews can make me feel honour bound to update. Speaking of, special thanks to** _S__pry_ **and** _JackieStarSister_** my two reviewers!**

**If either reviewer wishes to, they are welcome to request a fic or a charcter for me to write a chapter about in this. I don't offer this to every reviewer, but I'm really grateful to them for reviewing, and I may just offer this at random to particularly faithful reviewers, when there's a low number, and if I decide to, I don't mean to offer a reward, but I want to offer this. Oh, and** _JackieStarSister, _**I'm about to go make those corrections.**


	3. Toph

**AN: I'm sorry this took so long, Toph was really difficult to write, I tried over three versions before she decided to cooperate, and I'm still not sure it's particularly good.**

**A big thanks to my reviewers, Spry, JackieStarSister, and, newly reviewing, TurquoiseHeart15, thanks so much for reviewing! Do any of you want a particular character done soon? **

The Ways of Tea and Failure

3

Toph

Today has been weird, but it could be totally normal, I wouldn't know, all I know is that it's my first day away from home, and we've been chased by three Firenation girls who would probably have been scary if I wasn't the greatest Earthbender in the world. The others blamed me for Appa shedding, so I left, if they don't want me, I'll go somewhere else. I _don't_ care what they think, 'cause I only need myself, I've only ever needed me, right? I was so certain before I met the old guy. That, by far, was the weirdest thing.

I'd left the group, and was wandering off to explore, when I felt this old guy behind some rocks, so I knocked him over with Earthbending, and he made me tea. I don't really know much about how people act when they're not around me, but why would a guy want to make tea for the girl who had just knocked him over? He was a really cool guy, though. He said some really wise stuff, and saw me as a person, not just a blind girl.

I've been thinking about what he said, and what I said. I suppose getting help really isn't that bad… as long as they need my help to, which they do, 'cause they'll never find a better Earthbending teacher. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have someone other than me.

I can feel fighting a ways a way, two fights actually, but one of them is just about over. Everyone's heading for the smaller fight that keeps vanishing, I guess Twinkletoes is part of that one, and Blue Fire would be the other, since she bosses the other two around. I head in that direction, and I can feel Snoozles and Sugar Queen join in, as well as another kid and the old man. Well, maybe I should go help out, you know, 'cause I'm nice like that, and afterwards I _could _travel with them, if they ask, and maybe we could, I mean, it's not like I care if we're not, but maybe we could be friends.


End file.
